


Over and Over

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Another idea that popped into my head whilst showering: Gabriel is forced to watch you die, over and over again. Like his own "just desserts" a la Mystery Spot.Warnings: Death of a Main Character (Reader), Language, Fluff, Sad?, Hammer of Gods Spoilers?Thanks for the Request…..reminds me of the Fallen Series if anyone has read those books





	Over and Over

Lucifer didn’t kill his brother, no he thought he could change his mind. His little brother just needed to be taught a lesson, to show him that Lucifer was right about these humans. Lucifer didn’t understand how Gabriel could fall in love especially with a human like (Y/N). He was determined to bring his brother back to his side and he thought of a perfect way how. After all Gabriel learned everything from him. 

Gabriel woke up. Strange, he thought he was a goner, but no he was in bed with you right next to him. You shifted under the covers with your eyes closed and a sweet expression on your face just how Gabriel remembered.   
Without waking you, Gabriel got out from under the covers and strolled into the kitchen, finding a calendar with the date the same as he left. That wasn’t possible. He went to the balcony off the living room, finding the world normal with people lingering on the sidewalk below and cars racing by.   
“Gabe.” Your sleepy voice called, wanting Gabriel to come back to cuddle in bed. “Gabe?”  
“Yeah?” He appeared in the doorway with just his boxers on.   
“It’s too early to wake up.” You patted the space beside you.  
“I don’t sleep though.” He smiled, looking at your messy hair.   
“Cuddle?”   
“Okay cupcake.” Gabriel rolled onto the bed, spooning you from behind.  
“Mmm...that’s better.”   
You laid like this for a while. Gabriel enjoyed your company, but in his mind he tried to work out what really happened. He had to be dead, but this didn’t feel like Heaven. No, something was definitely wrong.  
An hour later, you were making breakfast, flipping pancakes, and flicking some flour at the archangel. He seemed preoccupied with something, but you didn’t push. No doubt Lucifer was on his mind.   
“Alright.” You smiled triumphantly at your work. “Chocolate pancakes, sausage, bacon, and hashbrowns. Pick your poison.”  
“Chocolate pancakes of course.” You stacked five on the plate, handing it to him before grabbing some food yourself. “Looks good.” He hummed, pouring syrup on top of them.  
“You and your sweet tooth.” You giggled with a piece of sausage in your mouth. Suddenly you started coughing, unable to get any air.   
“(Y/N)?” Gabriel stopped eating, placing his fork down on the table. “You alright, cupcake?” You tried to respond, but something blocked your throat. You stood up, grabbing at your throat, trying to communicate to him what was happening. Gabriel got up, stood behind you, trying to figure out what to do.  
It was too late. You grabbed his arm as your fell to the ground. Your face turned blue and your heart stopped, the last thing you saw was his whiskey eyes staring at you in horror.

Gabriel woke up, tossing around in the sheets, finding you in bed with him again. He blinked around looking for an answer, but got none. You stirred, awaken by his movement. “You okay?” You yawned, brushing his golden hair back.   
“I think I had a nightmare.” The archangel breathed.  
“Thought you didn’t sleep.” You poked his stomach with a smile. “Mister tough guy have troubles?” Gabriel didn’t answer, just pulled you in for a long kiss.   
“I love you.” He whispered against your lips.   
“Love you too.”   
“Let’s go out to eat.” He hopped out of bed, pulling you with him.  
“Oh, someone’s in a hurry.”   
Gabriel snapped on clothes for the both of you as you headed out the door. You took the elevator down before strutting onto the street. You waited at a crosswalk, noticing Gabriel on edge. “You alright? Did that nightmare affect you in some way?”  
“Oh, no.” He brushed it off as the light turned green, allowing you two to cross.   
You stopped midway as some gum stuck to the bottom of your shoe. Gabriel was slightly ahead of you, not really noticing the trouble until he turned back as a car honked. You tried to get your shoe off, but the car slammed into you, making you airborn. Your eyes fluttered as Gabriel raced over cradling your head.   
“(Y/N)!” He screamed as you felt life leave your body.

Gabriel knew it wasn’t a nightmare anymore, nor a wicked twist of fate as each morning he woke up with you beside him. You were stabbed by a robber in a cafe. You were killed by a vampire on a late night stroll. The railing broke on the balcony, sending you falling to your death. The meat you ate at lunch had gone bad, making you vomit until you died.   
Each day Gabriel watched you die a more horrific death and there was nothing to stop it. His powers were useless in saving you and for anything else for that matter. Gabriel locked you up in the apartment, but death found its way in. He went out to look around the area, to see how far he could get to only come back to find the apartment on fire with you trapped inside.   
The whole thing was like the mystery spot he put the boys in. Sam having to watch Dean die over and over. Gabriel was starting to understand why it was so painful for the Moose. But not many things were more powerful than him and the last thing he remembered was Lucifer. It had to be him.

“Luci!” Gabriel stood in the middle of the living room as you took a shower. No doubt you’d slip and fall, breaking your neck or something. “I know it’s you. Michael wouldn’t bother with a thing like this and Dad...well he ain’t that kind of God.”  
He heard clapping coming from behind him, finding his brother in a rotting vessel. “Figured it out?”  
“Just one thing.” Gabriel stood facing him with clenched fists. “Why her? Why kill her every day?”  
“Like she means anything.” Lucifer rolled his eyes. “A human.”  
“My human.” Gabriel corrected.  
“That’s your problem little brother.” Lucifer stalked forward. “You choose the wrong side.”  
“I choose love.”  
“Love? With a human?” He snorted. “Brother, she is a simple ape. She is like the rest of them. Foolish. Arrogant. Destructive. I’m trying to help you.”  
“Help me?!”  
“You need to learn that nothing good comes from humans. And like all of them, (Y/N), will die, leaving you alone with a broken heart. Stop this now, while you can.” He stood a foot away from Gabriel. “Please brother. You can still make the right choice.”  
“I will never join you!” Gabriel yelled. “This stupid war has gone on long enough! Just go meet Michael and leave me out of it! Leave us out of it!”  
“Brother…..”  
“Don’t!” Gabriel snapped before taking a deep breath. “Don’t think about trying to change my mind. I will always choose her, not you, not Michael, not even Heaven.”   
“Then I guess you are stuck here.” Lucifer frowned at his brother’s choice. “Unless you kill (Y/N), you will be stuck here, forever.”  
“You want me to kill her?”  
“How else are you going to get over this silly obsession?”  
“This isn’t something to get over with.” Gabriel replied curtly.   
“I’ll let you think it over.” Lucifer stepped back, disappearing before Gabriel could do anything.

Gabriel counted two weeks had past since Lucifer came to visit him. You died each day again and again. He got more creative with how you died. A piano falling on top of you, dogs ripping your limbs apart, drowning in the bathtub, and Gabriel’s least favorite, having a heart attack during sex.   
He begged for his older brother to understand, but there was only one option given to him. Gabriel could watch you die over and over, or kill you and hopefully leave.   
He sat down on the couch, letting you sleep in as he contemplated his next move. You came out of the bedroom two hours later, finding the archangel with a puzzled expression.  
“Hey there.” You plopped down beside him. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing…”  
“Really? You’re going to try and lie to me?” You poked him. “Can’t hide anything from me mister.”  
“I just…..(Y/N)....” He put his elbows on his knees, covering his face with his hands, hiding from you.   
“Babe.” You rubbed his shoulders, kissing his head.   
“You’re going to die again.” You barely heard him.  
“Again?”  
“Yes.”  
“What are you talking about? Gabe?” You tried to peel back his hands so you could look at him.  
“Lucifer trapped me here. I watch you die each day to wake up with you beside me again.”  
“That’s horrible.” You hugged him tight. “We’ll find a way.”  
“There’s only one way.” Gabriel finally looked at you. A tear rolled down his cheek as his lips quivered in sorrow. “He told me I have to kill you.” You pulled him in, resting your head on top of his, rubbing his arm, peppering kisses all over.   
“Listen. If I died as many times as you said, then one more won’t make a difference.”  
“What? No!”   
“Gabriel.” Your voice was low. “How do you even know if I’m real? I could be made up. I don’t know.”  
“I can’t do that.”   
“What if the real me is out there waiting for you?”  
“You could be real.” He caressed your face. “I might kill the real you.”  
“Like I haven’t died enough.” You gave a small smile. “I don’t want to keep causing you pain. Kill me and find out.”   
“How can you say that?”  
“Cause I love you and I hate to see you in this much pain.”  
“I can’t. I won’t.”  
“Fine.” You stood up leaving him to go to the bedroom. Gabriel sat there for a few moments before you returned with a knife in hand.  
“No.”   
“Only way. You said that.” You held the knife pointed at your stomach.  
“No cupcake.”  
You grabbed one of Gabriel’s hands, placing it on the end of the knife. “You have to.” You put your other hand over his, so he couldn’t pull away. “And if I’m wrong…..you can always heal me.” A tear rolled down your cheek. “I love you, my archangel.” You said before stabbing yourself with the blade. 

Gabriel woke up in a different place, not the same bedroom. Instead it was the motel where he battled Lucifer at. His brother was there, looming over him, watching as he woke up finally.   
“Little brother.”   
“Lucifer.” Gabriel sneered back, laying on the ground.   
“I see you finally choose the right side.”  
“Where’s (Y/N)?”  
“Oh? You still care about her?” Lucifer peered over head.   
“I want to know.” Gabriel replied sharply.   
“She’s a noble human after all. Tried to kill me after you failed. I assume she’s in Hell, knowing her track record.”  
“You killed her?!”  
“Oh, little brother.” Lucifer bent down to Gabriel’s level. “I knew you were never going to pick the right side. I hoped you would, but those Winchesters….they’ve corrupted you...along with the rest of those sad excuse for gods.” He stood up to full height again. “If you want, I could send her a greeting card from you. Not sure when she’d get it.”  
“You shut your cakehole!” Gabriel lunged at him, knocking him against the ground. His fists collided with his brother’s face over and over. Lucifer finally reacted by plunging the archangel’s blade into him.  
“I’m sorry brother.” He rolled Gabriel’s body over onto the floor. “Remember who taught you all that you know.” His icy blue eyes met Gabriel’s whiskey ones. “Remember how you had a choice and you choose wrong.”   
Gabriel’s grace burned out of him, staining the floor with burnt wing marks. Lucifer pulled out the blade slowly, looking down at his brother with a sadden expression before leaving the motel once and for all.


End file.
